herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chappie
Chappie (also known as CHAPPIE) is the titular main protagonist of the 2015 science fiction film of the of the same name. He is portrayed and voiced by Sharlto Copley. ''Chappie'' (2015) Some gangsters, Ninja, Yolandi and Amerika, find Deon Wilson and a robot inside his van. When Deon installs software inside, the robot responds in a child-like terror. Deon and Yolandi clam the robot down and teach it new words. Yolandi names the robot Chappie. Whenever someone says something Chappie mimics them. When Deon wants the robot, Ninja forces him out of their hideout. Yolandi wants to mother Chappie, but Ninja grows impatient due to the battery running out which gives him 5 days to live. Ninja tries to teach Chappie how to be a gangster and leaves him to fend for himself in dangerous neighborhoods were he is attacked by a group of thugs and when he escapes he is seized by Vincent Moore, who found out about Chappie in the gangsters' hideout and he successfully takes the guard for his own use which he wants to use to deactivate Tetravaal weapons, with the exception of the MOOSE. When Chappie escapes Vincent, he goes to the hideout where Yolandi scolds Ninja's mistreatment of Chappie. Ninja forgives and teaches him martial arts and how to handle weapons. Ninja and Amerika trick Chappie into stealing cars and lie about stealing money for Chappie's body. When Chappie attacks the first person's car he damages the car with a crowbar. At Tetravaal, when Vincent install the guard key, all the police robots including Chappie get shut down, causing Johannesburg's criminals to riot on streets. Deon fixes Chappie at Tetravaal. The restarted Chappie finds a helmet that is used for controlling the MOOSE. At the hideout, the helmet is re-engineered to transfer his consciousness into a computer, which he will use to transfer bodies when his current body dies. Ninja's gang uses Chappie to attack a police van and steal money which is seen on the news and the Tetravaal guards pursue them. When Chappie finds out that Ninja lied to him the whole time he tries to kill him. When the MOOSE, controlled by Vincent arrives in the hideout, Vincent tries to kill those siding with Chappie. At the hideout Amerika and Hippo get killed. When Ninja is about to be killed, Yolandi sacrifices herself. Chappie destroys the MOOSE by detonating a bomb on it while Deon is badly hurt. Chappie, enraged by Yolandi's death goes to Tetravaal and severely beats Vincent. Chappie drives mortally wounded Deon to a factory and transfers his body to a robotic body, using the helmet used to control the MOOSE. Later Chappie transfers his dying body to a robotic body. Ninja finds a flash drive marked "Mommy's Consciousness Test Backup", which contains a copy of Yolandi's consciousness. Chappie hacks into Tetravaal's manufacturing facility, builds a robot resembling Yolandi and uploads the drive's contents. Trivia *Some of Chappie's personalities are similar to WALL-E. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Officials Category:Revived Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Outright Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Creation Category:Cowards Category:Protectors Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless Category:Titular